supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Brainstorm
Brainstorm is an operative of the secret underground Illuminate, acting as part of the support teams and research and development. Powers 'Matter Substitution' Brainstorm can substitue an objects material for any other. She uses this to destroy enemy equipment and structures by turning them to weak compunds; or to enhance the weapons and tools of her teammates by swapping specific parts with materials of higher resistance. 'Cosmic Constructs' Using cosmic energy, Brainstorm can create anything that comes to mind from thin air. This requires a great deal of energy though, so she is very reserved on its usage. Her preferred weapon is a crystal sword empowered with cosmic energy, but its mostly a decoration, as Brainstorm doesnt see much combat. She usually creates weapons and equipment for her teammates and can also empower weapons and objects with energy, but unless she is in constant touch with it, the effect fades away over time Despite her powerful abilites Brainstorm serves as part of the support teams of the Illuminate. This is due to negative effects caused by extended use of her powers; which include defective molecular structures, and even uncontrolled energy explosions, that hurt her and everyone arround. She uses her abilities to create weapons and equipment for her teammates, enhance or repair exisitng ones with new materials, or weakening enemy structures. She can also empower existing objects or weapons with energy, but unless in constant contact with it, the effect fades over time. She has become the resident blacksmith for the organization. Most of the time she stays in secure areas, but in ocassions she is used as part of sabotage teams. Origins Brainstorm was recruited by the Illuminate right after the virus was released. Not much information is known about her, but it is known her extra white skin is not natural, and might be a side effect of her powers. Traits Brainstorm is an easy going girl. Her physical abilites are sub-par, but her intelligence and creativity are valued assets for the organization. She can absorb concepts easily and use the knowledge to create weapons, and equipment, and understand the inner working of complex objects. During an early sabotage mission, she forced herself to use her abilities beyond the limits, and led to develop a split-personality that now shows itself after excessive use of her abilities. This split personality is very aggressive and seems to lack basic language understanding and lacks the coordination to create effective weapons from energy, creating a chaotic environment of small energy explosions while it lasts. Quick confinement for a few hours and rest, allow Brainstorm to recover to her normal state. Due to this, she is usually reserved on the usage of power, and tends to stay behind the front line, assisting her teammates with weaponry creation; or at research and development, creating new equipment. In some ocassions she is sent along sabotage squads to weaken enemy structures with her abiltiy to swap matter into any other kind of material. Category:Illuminate Category:Supernatural Category:Matter Substitution Category:Cosmic Constructs Category:Female